


I’m left handed, and you are...?

by Natasha_is_my_favourite_avenger



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Couch Conversation, F/M, I found out Natasha/Scarlett is left handed, Im left handed too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasha_is_my_favourite_avenger/pseuds/Natasha_is_my_favourite_avenger
Summary: Tony notices something about Natasha. Bruce listens and is roped into the conversation.





	I’m left handed, and you are...?

**Author's Note:**

> A little one shot. I only just realised that in endgame (although that movie is basically not canon for me) Natasha writes with her left hand (which is like, the only thing I’m taking from it). I often got teased for being left handed when I was young. So I’m grasping at straws when I saw that I had at least one thing in common with Natasha or Scarlett for that matter.

He hadn’t noticed it until Tony brought it up. “The widows left handed. Didn’t think those words would come out of my mouth.”

Tony laid back on the two seated lounge next to Bruce, uncomfortably trying to ignore the conversation whilst reading. Natasha looked up from her notepad on the seat close by, narrowing her eyes, “And we didn’t need to hear them. I’m ambidextrous Tony. I just prefer my left hand.” 

“They say left handed people live shorter lives” Tony continued, undisturbed by the widows persisting glare. 

“And you think that wouldn’t be a given in my profession anyway?” Natasha questioned, continuing on her notes, reaching out her right hand to scroll down the computer screen. 

Tony shrugged, “I’m not judging. Bruce is left handed as well. But he uses his right hand. Odd ball.” Natasha raised her head to look the scientist through her eyelashes. Bruce huffed and rolled his eyes, turning the page of his book carefully balanced on crossed legs. Natasha looked at him expectantly, perhaps to share more information. 

Bruce slid his glasses up his nose and closed his book, marking the page with a finger. “I am left handed, but when my father found out he didn’t like it. Broke my left wrist. So I had to learn how to use my right.” He explained with a solemn smile. Tony winced and Natasha tilted her chin in a nod. “We all needed to learn how to shoot. No matter if it was left or right handed. I think 5 of us preferred out left hand. We all got our arms broken as a result. Three died because they couldn’t hold their own against the others during sparing.”

Neither Tony or Bruce commented on the ‘we’ or ‘us’. They knew only 1 came out of the black widow programming. And the woman we sitting across from them. “You had to spar with a broken arm?” Tony let out an audible gulp. 

Natasha shrugged, “Came in handy when I went on missions. Learning how to shoot and fight with a hand tied behind my back.”

Bruce stared at Natasha. She moved her eyes to hold his. This woman had been through hell and back multiple times. But she still soldiered through life like nothing phased her. He admired that. Wish he could do the same. 

Tony cleared his throat, “How did we get onto this topic?”

“You commented on Natasha being left handed.” Bruce replied, breaking eye contact with her to resume reading, flicking his book back open. 

“Right. Next time, ignore me. I’ve had enough gruesome childhood stories for today. I’m going to my lab. Bruce, expect me around 2am tomorrow morning.” Tony took off from the lounge, patting Bruce on the shoulder as he went off down the adjacent hall. 

As Tony left, Bruce felt the hair on his neck stand on end. He look up to see Natasha still staring at him. “I’m sorry about your father, Bruce.” She said. Bruce bit his lip, “I’m sorry about your...upbringing.”

Natasha’s lips twitched upwards. Then she closed her notepad and laptop and turns on the TV. “You in the mood for a movie, Doc?”

Bruce took off his glasses and closed his book, placing it on the table, “Why not, the books not really interesting anyway. What’s on?” 

“Old movies.”

“My kind of fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m working on my other story. If you’ve read it, please try and be patient with me, if you haven’t, please read! I have also been working on another one-shot. So bare with me. Thank you for reading!!!!


End file.
